


Pretty When You Cry

by bobamika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nephilim, One Shot, Other, Random - Freeform, Smut, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobamika/pseuds/bobamika
Summary: Based off of a drawing I made! Ecaterina is my original character for a private rp!https://www.instagram.com/p/Bw9qN69lCnm/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=dofuscbepqk2





	Pretty When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a drawing I made! Ecaterina is my original character for a private rp!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bw9qN69lCnm/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=dofuscbepqk2

The clock striked 11:30 pm. Eca’s wings perk up at the sound of the alarm and quickly made his way over to his bedroom, sliding the door closed he got on the bed and logged onto his laptop, setting the webcam to his bed and logging onto his account, using the controller to dim the light to a purple tone. He pressed start, and soon he was live. The viewer box blowing up quickly, so many must have been waiting.

“Good evening lovelies…~” His wings fluttered as he looked away shyly, so many embarrassing comments that made his heart flutter a million times.

WR1oCK_67: You look so pretty baby~  
SquIRT_szn: What’s in store tonight lovely? Gonna take off those pretty garments off for me?~  
JamesAnrsn: Such a cute slut aren’t ya?

He giggled at some of the comments, his lips pouting at the last one. “I’m not a slut…” He felt a little disheartened by that but he hid it behind a smile. “I have a bit of a surprise for you all…One of my viewers gifted me something so pretty, so I decided to wear it for tonight’s broadcast!” His wings flutter, slipping off his silk robe slowly to reveal cotton undergarments, an off the shoulder bralette with puffy sleeves that stopped just under his chest, and high waisted panties with the words ‘Angelic’ printed on it with pretty golden cursive. He bit his lip as he set the robe aside, pulling both sides of the panties up his narrow waist. “How do I look? It’s a bit different and unique, I would have never worn or looked at something like this. But, surprisingly it feels very comfortable…” he smiles. The chat blew up with comments and rewards.

PinkPuppy: Turn around and show us from behind baby ❤️  
P1mpFe: You look good, wear it more often.  
Daddy4U: Take it off slut.  
Ban23op rewarded you £600

“I won’t take it off yet…” He turned to show his backside, arching his back a little,making his ass be more of the focus for the audience. “I also got a new toy, it’s way bigger than what I usually use. So I figured today would be a good day to try it too…” He hummed, leaning down to the edge of the bed to grab a large dildo made out of glass. He turned around to show it. “Pretty right? Should I get started?” He smiled, his hand stroking his own thighs, spreading them a bit. Once he seemed to have gotten approval, his hand traveled down between his legs,stroking himself through the panties. Letting out quiet whimpers. “Ah…It feels so good, mmh I need you in me, please…” He looked into the camera, reading the abundance of comments praising him, making hims feel more aroused and needy. “Am I pretty?” He said in a quiet voice.

P1mpFe: Yes baby you’re so pretty, so good  
P1mpFe rewarded you £10,000  
Daddy4U: Such a pretty whore aren’t you? Take off your underwear and I’ll reward you

Eca felt a little upset by the name call but he took off his underwear, spreading his legs and sliding his fingers inside his ass. Using his fingers to spread himself out. “L-like this? Ngh…” He moaned at the feeling of his fingers inside, lifting his top a little to play with his nipples.

Daddy4U rewarded you £800,000

Eca’s eyes widened at the great amount he got. “Thank you Daddy…” God he felt like he could cringe at that name, but he couldn’t let his facade fall. He added more fingers to stretch himself out.

WRl0Ck_p1mP: Turn around and show how your pretty hole looks with the dildo inside

The comment was read by Eca. “I-I’m not ready yet though...It’s too big…” He pouts.

Ban23op: We don’t care, do as we say slut. Or no rewards.

Eca wanted to roll his eyes so hard at that, but he couldn’t, he’ll wait after. He turned around, making sure his backside was in the view while he lubricated the dildo, sliding it in slowly.

Ban23op: Good boy~  
Ban23op rewarded you £800,000

Eca felt tears pool in his eyes. “It hurts...It’s too big…” He mumbled turning to see the camera. Seeing blurry comments telling him to keep going, rewards flying in. How they loved to see him cry, and how much of a good boy he’s being. Which made his heart flutter, he liked it when they told him he was being good. That’s what drove him to continue.

Once it was all in, he started to thrust it inside him. He let out moans and cries. It felt so good, but it hurt too, he continued until he came. Once he finished he sat there calmly, trying to regain his breath and turning his body to the viewers.

“That’s all for tonight lovelies...I’m tired. And I need a bath, I’ll see you all next week okay?” He smiled and blew a kiss to the camera. Shutting everything off and checking his earnings.

Current Balance: £2,516,800

Satisfied, he walked off to the bathroom.


End file.
